This disclosure relates to optical communication systems.
The commercially available optical communication systems are wavelength-division multiplexing (WDM) systems, which use each wavelength to carry different data channels. WDM-based switching have been invented and widely used. Current demonstrated Orbital Angular Momentum (OAM) based optical transmission systems have static point-to-point links, with no reconfigurability.